


Personal Magic

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snape100's prompt #662: Snape and Squibs - Argus Filch.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #662: Snape and Squibs - Argus Filch.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Personal Magic

~

Argus eyed Professor Snape. He wasn’t remotely attractive, but something about him made people take notice. As far as Argus knew, he’d never lacked bed partners.

From Lucius Malfoy to Regulus Black to Remus Lupin, men liked him. 

He was popular with ladies as well, entertaining everyone from Madam Rosmerta to Minerva McGonagall herself. 

But this…surely this time he’d be unsuccessful! 

Snape said something to Hogwarts’ newest professor. When Potter responded with a nod and a smile, Argus knew Snape’d made another conquest. 

What was his secret? Argus sighed. Maybe it was something a Squib could never appreciate: magic. 

~


End file.
